


White

by devilann7908



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Death (Darksiders), M/M, Top War (Darksiders)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilann7908/pseuds/devilann7908
Summary: 白，對Death來說是屬於War的顏色，是會使他沉浸、沉溺其中而無法自拔的顏色，那樣的他也將對方拉入無盡纏綿之中。
Relationships: Death/War (Darksiders)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xdkk0609](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdkk0609/gifts).



_白的令人目眩。_

當那頭星屑白的頭髮垂下，與他夜幕似的黑髮交織在一起時，Death這樣想著。

這當然不是第一次他見到War的銀髮，也不是第一次直視對方那雙泛著銀中帶藍光芒的眼睛，被困在壯碩的么弟與床面之間自然也不是第一次。他只是每次都會想到同樣的事。  
「怎麼了？」注意到兄長似乎有點分心，War暫停原本要繼續往下的動作，人造的左手仍按在床上，金屬表面映著身下人單調的顏色。  
「沒事。」Death搖搖頭，橘紅中透著一點金的眼光不經意掃過么弟的身軀，卻又馬上回到那雙銀色的眼睛上。他讓修長的手指與幾絲銀髮纏繞在一起，輕輕地拉了拉，像是在示意對方可以繼續，或者只是年長的涅法雷姆想讓自己能表現這份游刃有餘的時間再長一點。  
得到兄長首肯，War便馬上湊近，右手熟練地托起對方的下顎，拇指輕輕一推就滑開那張骨質面具，使Death的嘴唇暴露在視線中。War是個戰士，不是詩人，他從來沒有想過什麼瑰麗的詞藻去形容兄長為何吸引他，也不需要——沒有絲毫猶豫的行動足以說明一切。

_像是要被那樣的白給浸染一樣。_

在被那頭白髮壟罩、感受幾乎能說是炙熱的體溫透過唇瓣傳來時，Death反射性地想著。

War的吻和他本人一樣，強勢中帶著專屬的溫柔，同時充滿熱切的佔有欲。那份熱情與體溫好似隨著吻傳導過來，讓Death覺得自己的身體不住地躁熱起來，甚至因此沒注意到那隻金屬手什麼時候來到他腰上。冰冷的觸感使Death顫了一下，也就那麼一下，War就撬開兄長的嘴開始攻城掠地。  
一開始，Death應對么弟的攻勢就一如往常地有條不紊，不知道該算是做為兄長的寬容，還是做為愛人的溫柔，又或者兩者都有。然而隨著兩人唇舌交纏，年長的涅法雷姆可以感覺到自己的從容正一點一點地融化，如同骨質面具在他們難分難捨的深吻中逐漸從臉上滑落一樣。無暇顧及面具什麼時候會掉、會落在哪裡，Death乾脆也不管了，尚未取下手套的雙臂環上War的頸子，回應弟弟那份熱情。  
感覺到對方的回應，年輕的涅法雷姆像是獲得許可，攻勢更加積極。他充滿溫度的大手開始慢慢往下移動，長期操著Chaoseater而產生厚繭的手指，粗糙卻溫柔地撫過身下人的頸側、鎖骨，直至因呼吸而起伏的慘白胸膛和腹肌，以觸覺欣賞著兄長的身體線條。

_他的體溫總是那樣滲入、殘留，熱得令人難受。_

被愛撫的每寸肌膚，連同他的腦內，都像是被點燃似地發熱，Death暈暈地想著。

直到下半身感到一股涼意，才將他從暈頭轉向的深吻中拉回來，兩人分開時舌上還牽著一絲曖昧的銀線。急促的呼吸和起伏的胸膛，以涅法雷姆的體能來說多半不是因為缺氧，而是情慾與體溫高漲的結果。即使如此，Death還是費了點力氣才阻止他滿身肌肉的么弟又壓上來，只差沒把長手套上的骨爪撓到對方臉上，好讓他自己有點時間看看是怎麼回事。  
遭到制止，War有點不滿地哼了一聲，左手隨手就把兄長下身的裝備給扔下床，但右手仍執拗地按在對方的細腰上。  
看著自己被扒個精光的下半身，年長的騎士不得不佩服他弟弟，居然有辦法用那隻金屬大手輕巧快速地卸了他的裝備，或者只是方才的吻過於忘我以至於沒發現。另一件總讓他感到驚奇的事情是，War不知道怎麼有辦法在短短把他拋上床這點時間就脫了那身重甲。喔對，War從一開始就是全裸的。心思到此，他的視線順勢往上瞟去，卻卡死在對方股間——

_或許Strife說的對。他是把War養得太大了。_ Death試著分心來讓自己冷靜，效果並不好。

「……你不是要喊停吧？」看著兄長突然僵住，年輕的騎士捱近，銀白的雙眼盯著不放。他現在兩手都抓著身下人的腰，力度還比之前稍大了一點，頗有防止對方掙脫的意涵。  
年長的那個稍微迴避了上方的視線，雙手仍然按在么弟肩頭上，但沒有推開他，就只是停在那裡。Death不會真的逃走，他也明白War不會真的強迫他。他只是緊張。  
「又不是第一次了……」War一邊咕噥一邊又往下壓了一些。  
「是啊，」Death挑眉：「被你『捅穿』確實也不是第一次。」  
 _Chaoseater的事。_ 銀髮的涅法雷姆嘖了一聲，喉頭後面還帶著低吼，臉上是少見的困窘。  
鴉黑又慘白的涅法雷姆因此輕輕笑了起來，橘紅的眼睛都因此泛著金光。戴著手套的雙手從么弟肩上移動，順著頸項來到臉側，十指與對方的長髮交纏在一起。銀白的髮絲在深紫色的布料上相當顯眼，卻又怪異地與骸骨的白相互襯著彼此。他溫柔地把手足拉近，直到足夠使對方停在自己蒼白的唇上——也足夠傳遞他的訊息。  
所以，赤紅的騎士也以行動回應。

_啊啊……又來了，他的溫度還有其他什麼傳過來的感覺。_

體溫和快感燒上腦子，灼日一詞是Death在艱難忍耐中唯一能想到的形容。

War厚實的大手正握著他們兩人的性器，溫柔而確實地愛撫著，透明的體液在相互摩挲中逐漸從鈴口溢出，每一次套弄都讓彼此更加濕滑。  
看著他們的陰莖從剛才熱吻時的略為興奮，到現在幾乎完全充血，在摩擦中感受到彼此的溫度與脈動。不論是視覺還是觸覺的刺激，都讓Death羞赧到想別過頭，卻始終用前臂抵著床面來撐著上身，某種無以名狀的使命感讓他覺得應該要看著么弟努力。年長涅法雷姆現在遮著自己下半張臉的手是僅剩的防線，手背緊貼在臉上，嘴則死咬著手套上的骨骸，不讓悶哼與沉重呼吸以外的聲音漏出去。  
War一方面想著早該把那雙手套脫掉，他想聽兄長的聲音；一方面卻又慶幸還沒脫掉，不然兄長必定會咬傷自己。他得同時想著兩件事情，才能壓抑洶湧的情慾，好讓自己別猛撲上去。  
「Death……」他的呼喚帶著深情與疼惜，隨著他高熱的氣息與身體一起湊近。右手離開兩人完全硬挺又濕潤的性器，順著蒼白騎士迷人的人魚線劃到腰間並接著向後，像是在安慰似地來回愛撫身下人微微發抖的後腰。他們現在是貼得這麼近，War能感覺到兄長的呼吸，甚至能聽到他喉頭在愛撫中發出類似某種獸類的呼嚕聲，或者那是被軟化的低吼？  
下體敏感的肌膚暫時失去刺激，Death咬著手套骨頭的力度稍微小了一點，足以讓么弟用人造左手把他的手和口分開，並且用自己的嘴堵上去。他可以感覺到自己的手套開始被脫掉，但有其他感覺遠比那更加磨人。War興奮難耐的陰莖正在碰觸Death的性器，更因年輕騎士腰部的律動而往上摩擦到他的腹肌，使他下身與腹部的肌肉幾乎是反射性地收緊，甚至伴隨著一聲明顯高亢的悶哼——他的身體是如此渴望War，讓Death簡直無地自容到想掐死自己。

_他的顏色、他的聲音、他的體溫、他的碰觸——他的一切，我都無法抗拒。_

Death比任何人都理解這一點，他的尊嚴與其他更多的什麼也比任何事物都頑強地抵抗著。

在這世界上，恐怕沒有生物比War更了解以死亡為名的騎士，不論是心思還是身體方面。即使如此，兄長身體反應所傳達的訊息仍每次都使他欣喜若狂，征服與佔有的慾望越發強烈。給予最後一次愛撫後，War將他的右手移回兩人之間，再次套弄他們沾滿彼此體液的性器，讓他粗糙的手指能舀起足夠的體液做為潤滑。  
即使腦漿被性慾燒得幾乎沸騰，Death依然很清楚接下來會發生什麼事。在慾望與自尊的拉扯間，他可說是出奇地乖順，任么弟幫他換了個方便動作的側躺姿勢而沒有多做掙扎。唯一能算得上掙扎的，該算是那顆被他死抓不放的枕頭。  
現在緊貼在兄長背後，War仍不斷將碎吻落在對方耳邊或是頸側。右手將濃稠卻又滑潤的體液抹在愛人後庭上，手指小心翼翼地一邊畫著圈一邊施力，直到進入年長騎士少有血色的身體。  
「唔——」伴隨著Death在枕頭後沙啞又模糊的悶哼，他慘白的腰因為有東西在體內活動而發抖，性器在另一根手指進入與體內某個點被觸及時都猛地一顫，泌出更多透明的汁液。  
目睹兄長令人憐愛的身體反應，War持續忘我地吻著，甚至忍不住開始輕咬、舔舐那膚色慘淡的頸子，惹得對方發出更多斷斷續續的悶哼。而那些聲音造成的震動從喉嚨傳回年輕涅法雷姆的嘴唇，直撓到心坎裡，把他的飢渴推到頂點。  
經過一番努力，感受到兄長後庭逐漸習慣他手指的存在和擴張，War才開始慢慢把指頭退出來。當他完全離開對方身體時，還能聽見悶在枕頭裡混著可惜與欲求的呻吟。  
到此Death簡直覺得自己要瘋了，不管是對快感的渴望，還是對自己如此失態的羞恥，都讓他感到全身燒灼似的燥熱難耐。而就在手中的枕頭被抓的可比他心思糾結時，某種粗大又濕潤的東西被滑進自己的臀瓣間，用與溫度同等熱切的律動磨蹭著他敏感的入口。么弟比平常還要興奮，如果不是有那顆枕頭，做兄長的騎士還真不敢想自己會發出什麼聲音來。  
「Death……」War下體昂揚得發疼，用最後一絲理智發問：「……可以嗎？」

_我無法拒絕他，我想要他，就如同他想要我那樣地渴望。_

這些想法沒有出了Death還是塞在枕頭裡的嘴，但他做了個有些發抖的深呼吸，然後點頭。

徵得首肯，War用右手穩穩抓著愛人腰部，將自己的性器前端抵上對方後庭，在一陣野獸似的低吼中開始推進。同時，黑髮騎士則試著調整自己的呼吸，竭盡所能要讓自己放鬆，好維護他那在愛欲中融得七零八落的自尊。  
「——————！」被進入時，Death張著口卻發不出聲音也組織不出任何有意義的字句，唯一從他的方向傳來的，是手中枕頭被撕破的聲響。他果然永遠都沒辦法習慣這個瞬間。  
出於理解與安慰，War低下頭繼續輕咬著兄長的肩頸，右手一面愛撫對方的腹部一面將其牢牢固定住，好讓他能一點一點地將自己的莖身推進愛人體內。  
逐漸被侵佔、填滿的感受是如此強烈，蒼白的騎士在過程中數度倒抽著氣。並非因為痛楚，論痛他經歷過太多比這還嚴重的情況，被抓著摔在地上、被扔到嵌進牆裡……唯獨與愛人交合這件事，讓這古老又歷戰無數的涅法雷姆感到焦慮、失措，好像這會讓他不再是自己似的。  
在一聲滿足的嘆息中，年輕的涅法雷姆終於將性器完全沒入愛人後庭。不同於冷酷的印象，又或許真是被赤紅騎士的溫度給影響，蒼白騎士的內裡相當溫暖，肉壁積極地擠壓、吸吮著粗壯而濕潤的訪客，簡直像是種邀請，讓年輕涅法雷姆的陰莖因此興奮地顫動。  
除了那迫不及待的性器，Death還能夠感覺到War的能量在他體內，彷若燒紅的鐵那樣熾熱，幾乎要讓他產生下身在發熱的錯覺，讓他想維持一點矜持的餘力都沒有，在么弟的腰開始動起來的時候更是差點沒叫出來。即使咬緊牙關、指節因為抓緊床單更加慘白，敏感處被撞擊時，他還是無法不發出一點聲響。  
War在快感中低吼，循著原始的欲求開始加速，右手試著把兄長的腿給扳得更開一些，好讓他能在每次進出中都能頂到最深處，完全佔有愛人的身體。可是還不夠，那對銀藍色的眼不曾離開過Death，他想看他的表情、想聽他的聲音、想要吻他……想要他放開來享受自己給予的一切。種種渴望與愛想讓年輕騎士的心跳更加強烈，讓後背緊著貼他胸膛的愛人都能感受到。

「嗯、唔……」有著鴉黑長髮的騎士不管如何拚命，總在快感如觸電般從下身沿著脊椎竄入腦髓時，會有幾聲高亢的悶哼跟透明的體液一起漏出來。對Death來說這是何等失態，做為最年長者、四騎士之首，居然如此沉溺於淫慾之中。只是這樣的想法並沒有機會持續太久，幾乎就在下一秒被他自己的驚呼打斷：「呃——！？」  
不知道是Death太輕還是War太有力，在一眨眼間，後者把自己拔了出來，努力保持溫柔地把前者翻到正面，接著掰開那雙顏色慘淡的腿，腰一挺就讓熱切的性器回到原本的溫柔鄉。陰莖再次被積極的肉壁包覆，年輕的騎士現下滿腦子都是性愛，但他的直覺還是敏銳如鋒，左手即時抓住了本來要往他頭招呼的腳——他親愛的兄長表達害羞的方式有時候相當過激。War只是笑了一下，就順勢把Death那隻腳給掛在自己肩膀上。  
Death本來掙扎著要抗議些什麼，可是一個字都還沒到喉頭，就被近乎悶絕的呻吟給蓋過去——War正把前端抵在他的敏感點上畫著圈。  
「別——咿、嗚嗯——啊啊——」快感不斷襲來，讓蒼白騎士的身子忍不住後仰並且顫抖著，讓他不只連一聲制止都講不好，也無法進行任何思考，光是要壓抑自己的聲音就用盡全力。一直到么弟的腰稍停下來，他才狼狽地全身癱軟在床上，胸膛因為劇烈的呼吸而起伏著，腹股溝被性器溢出的透明體液弄得濕亮。他還是一個字都說不出來，但濛著一層溼氣的橘紅眼睛在凌亂的黑髮間向愛人透著幾分責難。  
War這才把Death的腿給放下，一邊捱近一邊用右手梳過那頭夜幕似的頭髮。隨著他的靠近，莖身也再度深入，讓愛人在悶哼中又顫了一下。他粗糙的五指滿是愛惜地捧起那張線條俐落的臉，在彼此交錯著的高溫呼吸中吻了上去，唇舌交纏直到他依依不捨地鬆口。  
「舒服嗎？」銀髮的騎士輕咬著愛人下唇，在喘息中模糊地問著，腰一面忍不住動了起來。  
 _我真的拿他一點辦法都沒有。_ 年長的涅法雷姆用僅存的餘力如此想著，沒有回答愛人的提問，但他在被抽插時發出的壓抑呻吟再明瞭不過。  
得到滿意的答案，War又一次佔據兄長的口，右手撫過對方頸側、肩膀、手臂，最後穩穩把愛人的手與自己的扣在一起。人工的左手礙於大小無法這麼做，他仍把對方的手小心握好。  
一開始，Death有點抗拒地想把手給抽走。自然不是因為不喜歡，而是他沒把握等等不會抓傷對方。對此，War以握得更緊、吻得更深來回應，泛著光芒的銀藍色雙眼透露著懇切……蒼白的騎士於是緊握著那溫暖厚實的手。  
任何回應，任何來自他愛人的回應，都教赤紅騎士興奮、喜悅，下身的速度也逐漸加快，極其渴望對方的所有，同時又想為對方獻上一切。

「唔…啊……嗯——！————！」在彼此肉體的碰撞聲中，Death被悶住的呻吟和呼吸都越來越快、越來越碎，最後變成無法成聲的壓抑高鳴。黑髮涅法雷姆後仰時，全身的肌肉繃緊得像是把弓，細腰自床面懸空且無法克制地抽搐著，濃稠的精液將他的腹肌染上另一種白色。  
「哈啊……呃……！」性器被愛人高潮時收緊的肌肉給絞住，War因此倒抽一口氣，隨即以更快的節奏與更大的力道回應。直到最後一次的深入，年輕騎士像是石化般僵住，咬著牙讓他到達頂點的低吟像是低吼，將白濁的體液發洩在愛人體內，徹底填滿任何彼此間的縫隙。  
有那麼幾個瞬間，蒼白騎士覺得自己失去意識，彷彿視野被愛人銀髮反射光芒的白色光點給占據，卻又馬上拉回現實，身體在內裡被灌滿的感受及高潮餘韻中一跳一跳的，夾雜著他與意識同樣模糊而近乎呢喃的呻吟。

年輕的涅法雷姆將臉埋在兄長肩頸處，激情後的呼吸粗重而蒸騰，將對方的肌膚覆上一層水氣。兩人汗濕的長髮交織在一起，銀白與鴉黑相互映襯著彼此，同樣反射著微弱的燈光。  
慢慢地，他抬起頭來，依然灼熱的碎吻開始一個一個落在愛人身上，手也再度游移在那慘白的肌膚上。顯然，他還想要更多。  
War依然昂揚的性器隨著他的腰再度動了起來，慢慢地摩擦著那現在沾滿精液的肉壁以及敏感點，連著他的吻與碰觸一起，溫柔地從內外一起愛撫著他蒼白的愛人，同時也在等待些什麼。  
仍然敏感的身體感官，哪怕只是輕輕一碰，都讓Death感到一陣電流竄過腦幹，身體不住以輕顫回應那些煽情的撫觸。當他起著霧的視線終於抓到焦距，對上那雙與青白火焰同樣顏色與溫度的眼睛時，他彷彿可以聽到燈芯被點燃的聲音，自已內心深處有什麼也跟著被打開。

「War……」

那聲呼喚讓年輕涅法雷姆的眼神整個亮起來，這正是他所盼望的，兄長的解放。  
無關輩分、職責或是罪孽，全然接受彼此的情愛，不去壓抑或是拒絕來自他的熱情與歡愉。

純粹地去愛並且被愛著。

「呀…哈啊……啊啊！」不再扼殺自己的聲音，Death在被進出時都發出對愛人來說近乎甜蜜的呻吟，被弄得濕熱的內裡也比之前更積極，熱烈地夾緊血脈賁張的粗大性器。  
愛人的積極反應，將War本來就高漲的情緒推得更高，幾乎是成了野獸，猛烈而熱情。雙手抓著身下人窄腰的力度，已經要大到留下印子來，輕吻也成了更具佔有慾的吸吮與嚙咬，在那蒼白肌膚上留下只屬於自己的記號。  
彷彿是在回敬對方的獸慾，Death從方才連十指交扣都介懷會傷到愛人，現在是毫無猶豫地在那寬背上劃下十道泌著血珠的爪跡，以口在厚實的肩膀上咬出青紫交錯的齒痕，好用聲音以外的方式去宣洩被進入到最深處的快感。  
痛楚讓銀髮的騎士發出猛獸似的低吼，嘴角卻是忍不住彎了起來，帶出一個混著猙獰和興奮的笑容。沒有什麼比身下這黑髮涅法雷姆不帶保留而充滿血性的樣子，更能讓他感到狂喜。  
交錯在他熱切的律動中，年輕的涅法雷姆會將性器幾乎完全抽出，緊接著猛力地重新挺進直到肉體相互碰撞，好享受年長愛人因此發出的嬌聲及顫動。  
透明與白濁的體液在激烈的性愛中被攪動、推擠出來，甚至在兩人交合部分產生細微的泡沫，與淫靡濕潤的抽插聲一起將感官上的刺激催得更加色情、誘人。  
蒼白騎士因為停不下來的呻吟與喘息，始終是闔不上自己的唇口，使得唾液在粗重的呼吸中從自嘴角溢出，將他已經濕漉漉的面容弄得更加狼狽，早已分不清那些濕潤是因為口水、汗水，還是被自己無法控制的快感所催出來的淚水。  
熱情、高溫與從下身如波浪般不斷襲來的性愛刺激，使Death無法也無暇思考，像是個溺水者抱著浮木一樣緊緊抓著War的背。  
「啊、嗯……唔……啊！」沉浸在愛慾中的一切卻好像都在融化，卻又層層推砌成往上的階梯，逐漸加快了蒼白騎士的呼吸，抓著愛人的力道也大了起來，他的聲音甚至變得高揚、顫抖，在呻吟間不斷喊著對方的名字：「War…War……！」  
那聲聲呼喚敲在赤紅騎士的鼓膜上，將他高漲的慾望放大到極限，呼吸聲跟著粗重起來，下體深處的某種壓力跟著升高並且逼近臨界點。伴隨著一聲如獸般的低沉嚅囁，War將雙手手臂置於愛人下方，牢牢捆著那蒼白的窄腰，將兄長的下半身抬了起來，開始打樁似地猛烈抽插。  
在么弟的猛攻中，Death全身顫抖地更厲害，雙腿在刺激下將愛人鎖得更緊，頭也不自覺地向後仰，露出佈滿汗珠與濕髮的脖子，而那些喉中紊亂的呼吸與呻吟，在他背脊弓起、腰肢震顫時，交織成為對高潮的渴望嘶喊。  
「嗚…哈啊……！Death……！」落在那聲愛人名字的低啞呼喚後，是突入對方內裡至最深處的衝刺，以及覆上那蒼白頸項的欲求嚙咬，將彼此到達高潮的聲音在極近的距離下傳達。  
兩人在同一刻達到頂點，交纏的身體一同發顫，隨即沉溺在快感與情熱之中，融化在彼此懷裡。

_糟了，做過頭了。_ 這是War在視線與理智都清晰起來後，面對眼前景色的第一個想法。  
不知道何時鬆開雙手的Death癱軟在床上，身體在粗重呼吸間微微發抖，凌亂的黑髮遮蔽了臉孔。在那劇烈起伏的慘白胸膛、鎖骨與頸項上，則是開花似地佈滿青青紫紫紫的吻痕與齒印。而愛人腹部與股間那片濁白的凌亂，彷彿在提醒他第二次射出來的量比之前還多，還是會多到溢出來的程度。  
「Death？」年輕的涅法雷姆試探性地呼喚，但兄長除了呼吸以外沒有任何反應或聲音。  
「我去拿水給你。」赤紅騎士當機立斷，在自己的悶聲中小心地將性器退出愛人身體。  
「啊……」愛人從自己下身拔出的瞬間，蒼白騎士才終於發出一聲沙啞的呢喃，他汗涔涔的身體也因此輕輕顫了一下。  
「我馬上回——？！」War才正要從跪姿起身，手腕卻被一把抓住。他是沒有料到剛才看起來完全累癱的愛人還有力氣，但作為一個經驗豐富的戰士，他很快就對這樣的突襲做出反應並穩住了自己的身體。

只不過，似乎就連這一步都被掌握了。

Death順著對方的力將自己給拉了過去，如蛇般地棲上愛人並跨坐在他大腿上，將餘熱未散的身體貼上么弟寬厚的胸膛，蒼白的十指捧著赤紅騎士仰起的驚訝臉龐，黑髮如帷幕般壟罩著彼此。  
然後，是他毫無血色的薄唇覆上愛人的口，並使兩人的舌交纏在一起，在深吻纏綿中將他的熱情、渴望與欲求都表露無遺。  
此種表現在這年長的涅法雷姆身上，可謂難得一見，也使War難得有些愣住，卻依然配合地回應著口中的深情，手也不自覺地放上對方的窄腰。  
當他們的舌終於分開，Death仍沒有遠去，兩人的唇緊貼在一起，近得能感覺到彼此的鼻息、溫度和那散不去的愛慾。  
在兄長夜幕似的黑髮中，War只看得見對方那雙現在滿是熱情的橘紅雙眼。無法移開目光，也不想移開，那與琥珀同色且同樣古老的雙眸好像要把他吸進去似的，深深吸引著他。  
「War……」蒼白騎士貼在愛人唇上輕聲喚著，聲音小得像是悄悄話，卻用觸覺讓赤紅騎士聽得再清楚不過：「……再做一次？」  
那雙橘紅的眼睛稍稍瞇了起來，在黑暗中漾起愉快的金光，讓底下那對銀藍色眼眸的主人非常肯定愛人笑了，這使他的雙眼發出同樣情緒的耀眼光芒。  
War毫無猶豫地摟著愛人，隨即將對方壓在床舖上。Death也笑著任由他這麼做，迎接他的吻與碰觸，以及那眩目銀髮如瀑如幕的降臨，再次與他的黑髮交織在一起。

_將我的身心內外，都染上你的顏色、氣味與溫度。_

在意識再度變得一片白前，Death如此想著。

**Author's Note:**

> 首先，我想大大地感謝xdkk0609 QwQ(醜哭)  
> 大約是在今年年初的時候，我意外找到了你在其他網站上面的War x Death文章，讓我欣喜若狂。  
> 我從當年Darksiders一出就喜歡這款遊戲，也愛死了Death，然而年少不懂事，什麼糧也不會找、不會產。  
> 時隔多年，今年年初我再度將該遊戲的一代、二代重破了一次，重新燃起對Death以及這個CP的愛，但…中英文都搜遍了就是冷門到堪比冥王星……  
> 因此你的那幾篇文深深拯救了我這個差點餓死、凍死的靈魂，我非常感激！  
> 這樣的感動使我決定要寫篇肉文來表達我對這CP的愛，以及對你的感謝！  
> 雖然久未動筆使得文筆或許不近完美又花了許多時間，也不知道你還喜不喜歡這個CP，我還是想以此來感謝你！感謝你餵養了我這冥王星人！


End file.
